Brahm and Treat's 2014 Thanksgiving
Going to Grandma Birou's House Nicole: "Okay, everybody! Into the van! We're going to grandmother's house for Thanksgiving!" Birou-Jennings family drives to Grandma Birou's house Orla/Haidyn/Kayla/Skyla: (singing) "Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go!" family are at Grandma Birou's house for Thanksgiving Grandma Birou: "My, isn't this a lovely surprise...How are you, kids?" Orla: "We are OK. Thanks!" Nicole: "We are doing fine, Mom." Brahm and Treat: "HI THERE, YOU SMELLY GRANDMA!" Grandma Birou: "Oh, I beg your pardon, young men?" Nicole: (shocked) "Boys!" looks embarrassed Orla: "I'm really sorry about that Grandma." Kayla: "Boys, that is not a very polite way to talk to Grandma." Skyla and Haidyn: "Yeah." Nicole: "Why don't you boys find something to do while we get Thanksgiving dinner started?" to: Brahm and Treat watching a Tom and Jerry cartoon called "The Little Orphan" with their cousins Thanksgiving Dinner Nicole: "Okay, everybody. Thanksgiving dinner is served." Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn, Melody, Madeleine and Bianca gather at the table presents her Thanksgiving centerpiece to her family Orla: "I made this as a school project." the oven, pecan pies and pumpkin pies are being baked Lisa is making the coffee Aunty Lisa: "Unfortunately, boys, Aunty Carol and Uncle Michael couldn't make it this year." Birou sets the table the table, we see Smoked-oyster-and-Andouille dressing, green beans with citrus and pecans, Nicole's Orange delight Jello salad, cranberry-pecan chutney, Uncle Michael's best button mushrooms, Goat cheese torta, curried butternut squash soup, Brussels sprouts with ham and caramelized onions, turkey stuffing, browned butter smashed potatoes with butternut squash, Pumpkin cheesecake tart with Honey Swiss Meringue, smoked turkey breast, Herb-roasted turkey legs, roasted cauliflower, honey butter and butternut squash gratin Uncle Alfred and Uncle Jake are watching Thanksgiving football on TV and Treat shove their plates all the way down the table and eventually break Aunty Lisa: (gasps) "Oh, dear!" stabs Kayla in the buttocks with a fork Kayla: "Owwie! MOMMY! TREAT STABBED ME WITH A FORK!" Nicole: "THAT'S IT BOYS! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE NAUGHTY PIT FOR 3 MINUTES!" takes the boys by the hand and deposits them to their respective Naughty Pits and spills in 10 red beanbags in each Naughty Pit Brahm: "WE HATE YOU!" Nicole: "That will automatically double your time to 6 minutes." Treat: "We are gonna pee in our pants, then!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!" twins pee their pants Nicole: "Now it is a total of 9 minutes, keep this up and it will be 12." escapes and pushes Nicole to the table Nicole: "THAT WILL MAKE IT 12!" takes Treat back to the Naughty Pit twins throw beanbags at Nicole Nicole: "Now that is 15 minutes! In addition, both of you must go to bed about 1 hour earlier tonight as soon as we get home!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" Robert: "What is going on in there?" throws Orla's centerpiece to the fireplace Orla: "Oh, my god! My centerpiece!" anger rises Nicole: "TREAT TRITON, YOUR TIMEOUT IS A TOTAL OF 30 MINUTES! I'M SURE YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR THAT LONG!" Treat: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Nicole: "This language will automatically raise the timeout total to an hour, which is actually 60 minutes. Is that clear?" Treat: "NO! BECAUSE IT IS TOO LONG!" Nicole: "MAYBE YOU CAN STAY FOR 75 MINUTES! AND YOUR PIKACHU AND YOSHI PLUSHES ARE NOW IN TOY JAIL ONCE WE GET HOME!" Robert: "Nicole, what is going on?" Nicole: "Oh Robert, Brahm and Treat pushed the plates from the table causing them to break, Treat stabbed Kayla's rear end with a fork, the boys peed in their pants and Treat escaped from his Naughty Pit and pushed me to the table. And the boys threw beanbags at me, Treat told me to shut up, threw Orla's centerpiece to the fire and told me to suck my (bleep)!" anger rises Robert: "BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON JENNINGS! Living room." to: Living room is calm now Robert: "The stuff you see on TV isn't real, and what the two characters are doing to each other are hurting each other. You need to know that actions have consequences. In real life, that cat would not be so lucky. Do you understand?" Robert: "If you boys carry on like this, somebody could get really hurt, and you don't really want that, do you? Now let's go back into your Naughty Pits because you two still need to complete your time." puts the boys back in their respective Naughty Pits Robert: "Now you still both need to sit in time-out for a while. Like your mother said, stay in these pits for 75 minutes! And your Pikachu and Yoshi plushes will still be gone for a while once we get home!" minutes later Robert: " " Brahm: "Sorry, Daddy." Treat: "Sorry." Robert: "Thank you, boys." and Treat hug and kiss Robert then brings the boys over to Nicole Robert: "And what do you say to your mommy?" Brahm/Treat: "Sorry, Mommy." Nicole: "Thank you, boys." and Treat hug and kiss Nicole Robert: "Now boys, listen to Daddy. If you start behaving right now, then you could sleep over at Grandma Birou's house. Understand?" Brahm and Treat: "Yes." Robert: "But if you don't be good, then " Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Thanksgiving Transcripts